The Flame and the Cross
by Pla2nBJ
Summary: The murders and disappearances become more frequent everyday. I moved in with Achilles an old friend because the Templars murdered my mother and I know they are after me next. Someone I was not expecting leads them to me. I must protect the ones I love before time is up. My name is Connor Kenway. I am an Assassin.


_Hello once again for the first time audience! This is my fourth story to post on Fanfiction and I'm really looking forward to you guys reading it. I hope you enjoy. P.S. if you have read my other stories then you will see some similarities in the beginning._

_Bekahw1107_

**The Flame and the Cross**

_A Boorish Man, a Landlord, and a Robbery Gone Wrong_

June 3, 2011 Thursday afternoon:

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming-_

"So what's your name, kid?"

"Connor," I answer quickly snapping out of my daze as I pull an ear bud out and pause the music on my Ipod.

"Interesting name for a girl but it's nice to meet you, Connor. My name's Big Dave," The taxi driver says looking at me in his rear-view mirror.

I give him a small nod before looking out the window to the wet hazy fields and forests we pass. The rain was starting to come down harder making this day seem even more depressing than it already was.

My mother was murdered two days ago, there was no funeral because there was no body, I was forced to leave my home and live with a man I had never met in my life. Yeah… this was the perfect way to start the worst summer ever.

"So can you tell me about where I'm taking you?" Big Dave asks breaking the silence.

I say nothing.

"Come on, kid," he says. "We go back like two hours ago. I should know at least something about where I'm taking you."

I sigh. "Um… I do not know anything about this place. Only that I am staying with an old friend for the time being."

"They send you out here because of all of the disappearances and murders happening in that area?"

I nod bowing my head a little in sadness as I pull my hood farther over my head.

Spending two hours in close confinement, made me feel very claustrophobic. I wanted out now! We were leaving New York and crossing the bridge over to Long Island where I as to stay with an old family friend named, Achilles Davenport. My grandmother had spoken fondly of him before I left. But this had still not made me feel any better about leaving home. The whole village feared for my life, or their lives, really. They could not risk another attack on the village so they sent me to a place they thought nobody would think to look for me. Man, were they wrong…

We pull up to the neighborhood a few minutes. I see a lot of forest and the ocean beyond the houses along with mountains and cliffs surrounding this place. There were tall black iron gates locked by a code. I look to my right and see a large billboard that reads: The Homestead, Funded and Owned by Achilles Davenport.

"Well, kid I hate to dump you out in the rain, but this is as far as I can take you," Big Dave says turning around in his seat.

I nod pulling a few wadded up bills from my pocket and handing them to him. "Keep the change and, thank you," I off him a small smile.

He nods before turning around in his seat.

I hop out of the taxi cab and watch it roll down the wet road. As I walk up to the tall black gates, I pull a small piece of paper from my jacket pocket and unfold it to read where my grandmother wrote down the code for the gate. It was not there. _Just great._ I had no phone but nobody to call anyway. I look around trying to hopefully find someone to let me in. I felt so unsafe out here alone. What am I going to do now?

"Lost?"

I whip around at the sound of the voice. There as a boy on the other side of the gate. He appeared to be my age. He wore dark blue basketball shorts and a black hoodie pulled over his head and had this sort of hot male model look to him. He looked like he could get any girl he chose.

"No, I am trying to get in there but it seems my grandmother did not put the code anywhere on here," I say holding up my small crumpled paper. I felt so stupid standing there in my Converse and jeans with my jacket zipped up with my hood over my head. "Um… I am supposed to stay with an Achilles Davenport. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he lives in the manor at the top of the cliff," they boy says pointing to the large house at the top of the hill.

"Okay," I say. "Do you mind letting me in?"

"Not at all," he says walking over to a small box hanging on the gate bars. He proceeds to open the lid and punch in a four digit combination on the keypad. We hear the gears turning as the gates automatically open at their own slow pace. Once they were wide enough, I step inside and the gates closed on their own.

"Thank you," I say to the boy giving him a small smile.

"Anytime," he smiles back.

I adjust my duffel bag to my right shoulder as I begin to walk off down the street.

"So you're new to the neighborhood?" the boy asks falling in step beside me as we avoid large water puddles.

"Yes," I answer.

"I don't think I caught your name," he says looking at me.

"Connor Kenway," I answer. "What is yours?"

"John Christian Rameriez," He says confidently. "But everyone calls me JC.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, JC," I smile a little wider.

We walk in silence for a few minutes before JC speaks," So where are you from, Connor?"

"Kanatanséton," I reply.

"Kana what?" JC looked so confused.

"It is a Mohawk Reservation around the middle of Boston and New York," I answer.

"Oh, so you're Native American?" JC asks.

"What? Is it not obvious?" I tug on a lock of my hair that is braided with different beads on it and pull down my hood to show him the eagle feather in my small pony tail in the back of my head.

"I suppose I figured that much," he shrugs grinning at me. "So why are you moving all the way down to Long Island to live with the landlord?"

"Well, because my mother was murdered a few days ago and the village fears for my safety and the safety of the village so they sent me to a place where no one would think to look for me if I was the next target," I answer trying to swallow the lump growing in my throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," JC says almost looking guilty like it was his fault.

"Do not worry about it or feel bad," I say. "There was nothing anybody could have done." I knew that was a total lie.

"Well here we are," JC and I stand before the manor a few minutes later and it was huge.

I do not know how one person could live in it alone. There were eight windows on just the front of the house and on the roof there were three for the attic. There were four chimneys and there appeared to be an add-on to the right side of the house. The entire manor was a crimson faded red. This place looked ancient.

"Good luck, Connor, I will hopefully see you again." JC pats my shoulder before walking off down the wet road.

I turn back to the manor. "Come on, Connor," I whisper to myself. "You can do this." I walk up the steps to the manor and take shelter from the rain under the white posts that hold up the balcony above me.

I reach up to knock on the door, when I hear them.

"He's a square toes- this'll be easy."

As the voices get closer to the house, I drop my duffel bag on the porch and walk to my right to where I heard the voices.

"That's what you said last time and I wound up with a broken car window and a black eye."

"Who are you?" I ask walking up to the two suspicious men in dark clothes.

The large one speaks first, "No one you need to concern yourself with, little girl."

"Best you cut 'fore something bad 'appens." The shorter one says

"No," I retort.

The taller one pulls out a gun and the other pulls out a knife, "Can't say we didn't warn ya."

He points the gun at me. I quickly grab his wrist, twisting it as I move out of the way from the bullet's blow, pulling the gun free from his hand and pushing him to the ground. I raise the gun and shoot him in the arm. He sprawls on the ground screaming in pain as the blood pours in between he closed fingers.

The shorter one with the knife swings at me and I have just enough time to bend backwards and move out of the way, I grab his wrist too and twist it behind him pulling the knife from his hand. I use my other hand to push him back into the mud causing him to fall face first. I get on top of him and lift his head up by his hair to put the knife under his neck.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I bark at him.

"Best ask the bossman," he says looking up a bit grinning.

I catch movement from the corner of my eye and before I can react, the large man hits me in the side of the head with a large piece of wood. I roll to the ground my face throbbing in pain. I begin to get up when he presses a big muddy boot into my chest. The man I knocked down has gotten up and now stands behind the leader with a smug grin on my face,

"You workin' for the old man?" the leader asks me. "That it?"

I say nothing.

"Maybe this'll get ya talkin'," he lifts the wood over his head. Then he's coughing up blood before falling dead to the ground beside.

As I get up, I see the other man dead too and the tall guy with the gun was gone. I see an older African American man with a bloody knife in his hand. He wore a light brown coat with dark jeans and a brown coat with dark jeans and an Indiana Jones-looking brown hat.

"Thank you," I say catching my breath.

"Clean this up and then you should come inside before you catch a cold. And… I suppose we should talk."

"Achilles?" I ask.

The old man turns around. "Yes, and you must be Connor."

I nod.

Achilles walks back up to the house as I drag the dead bodies to the edge of the cliff behind the house throwing them over and into the deep waters below.

Walking back up the steps to the manor, I find my things are gone from the porch. I open the door and walk inside. I took care to not drip water on the nice floors and wood. The interior was just as ancient- looking as the outside. There were hardwood floors and a long fancy rug at my feet. The entry ways to the two rooms on my left and right were archways. The room on my left appeared to be the dining hall with a long fancy table and a fireplace and also a doorway that led into the kitchen. The room to my left appeared to be an office or study with a large wooden desk at the center. Down the long hallway, there was a flight of stairs that led to the second floor. I decided to not go up there just yet. I continued down the hall to find another doorway into the kitchen on my right and then to my left looked like a bedroom. There was a large bed and a book case to my left, a fire place against the wall opposite to me, and to my right was a stuffed eagle about to take flight.

"Connor?" I hear Achilles call my name from down the hall.

I walk back into the dining room where Achilles stands with a towel in his hands.

"Here," he says handing it to me. "I would prefer to not have water all over my floor."

"Thank you," I say wrapping in over my shoulders. I pull up a chair and take a seat across from Achilles next to the fire.

Achilles begins, "Now, I understand that you're an Assassin…"


End file.
